1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to reflecting attachments for binoculars, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to reflecting binocular supports for making astronomical observations.
2. Problem and Prior Art Approaches
When making astronomical observations with binoculars a great deal of discomfort occurs after a relatively short period of time because one must tilt his head back in order to look upward. Moreover, if the binoculars are hand held, they tend to shake slightly distorting the image. In addition, when a person is holding binoculars in his hands, his hands are not free to perform other tasks. Furthermore, the user has no means to control and check the direction in which the instrument is aimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,224, issued Apr. 7, 1914, discloses the concept of using a mirror with a pair of binoculars in order to make aerial observations without having to tilt one's head back. However, in this patent the mirror is supported on the binoculars and the binoculars are hand held instead of the mirror and binoculars being supported on a separate mounting structure which frees one's hands for other tasks while providing a stable support for the binoculars and a means for determining the observing angle. Accordingly, there is a need for a binocular reflector which is more suitable for astronomical observations than that provided by U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,224.